Ventos do Destino
by Veela-chan
Summary: O destino muda como as areias das dunas dançam com a força do vento, pregando preças nos desavisados causando consequencias quase que sempre inrreversíveis... Porem elas continuam mudando e como as dunas do deserto nunca se sabe o que pode se formar...


**Essa historia começa com um desejo perdido...**

"_-Por que esta chorando?- perguntou a garotinha loira ao sentar no balanço ao lado_

_-Por que o meu pedido de aniversario nunca vai se realizar...- responde num sussurro_

_-E o que seria?_

_-Um amigo...- respondeu levantando a cabeça na direção da garota sentada ao seu lado, esta viu seus olhos verdes cheios de lagrimas"_

**Que o destino decidiu reconsiderar**

"_- Então pedido realizado!-gritou a loira abrindo um grande sorriso_

_- Como?-perguntou incrédulo_

_-Sou sua nova amiga, bobo-baka-kun!-gritou novamente fazendo o garoto abrir um pequeno sorriso"_

**Juntando duas pessoas...**

"_- E como chama, MEU amigo?-perguntou a loira_

_-Gaara. Sabuko no Gaara._

_-Ino. Yamanaka Ino."_

**Numa grande amizade...**

"_- Será minha amiga pra sempre, né?_

_- Claro, Gaa-baka-kun, tem duvida?_

_-Não, é que todos fogem de mim...- falou num sussuro, quase que a loira não pode ouvir._

_- Prometo de coração, tá!-disse fazendo uma cruz no peito como se faz nos juramentos- Agora vamos logo que isso tá muito melancólico pra mim!- disse puxando o ruivo para que fossem logo tomar sorvete"_

**Que vence brigas...**

"_GAARA! Por que você sempre faz isso?- perguntou a loira gritando, vermelha de raiva._

_- Não posso evitar... Faz sozinha..._

_-OU você a controla OU não falo mais com você... Escolhe!_

_-Mas, Ino-chan, a areia repele tudo que me assusta ou possa me machucar... Se você ficar me assustando toda hora, vai sempre acontecer..."_

**As terminando sempre em risadas!**

"_-GAA-KUN! OLHA!- no momento em que o ruivo se virou, uma luz quase que o cega_

_-INO! O QUE É ISSO?_

_- Uma câmera, dãa.. É pra tirar foto, ganhei de aniversario... Agora sorria e diga XIS!- faloua loira colocando a câmera na frente dos seus olhos. O ruiva apenas revirou os olhos verdes, mas sorriu para a alegria da loira de olhos azuis"_

**Porem o destino prega preças**

"_- Você prometeu, mas mesmo assim fugiu de mim... O que eu sou?- pensava em voz alta enquanto chorava pela dor que sentia no peito, se encontrava no telhado de um casa qualquer, sem importância._

_*Gaa-kun, eu não tive escolha...*__-ouvia pelo vento, talvez tentava pensar no porquê dela ter ido...__*Prometo de coração... Prometo de coração...*__- era o que ouvia em sua cabeça repetidas vezes._

_- Por quê?_

**Causando consequências graves...**

"_O quê? Se toca, loira oxigenada! Não me venha com essa futilidades, para ver se eu troco a imagem que eu tenho de você, uma metida e vulgar vagabun...- não pode terminar a frase, já que levou um tapa que areia não pode parar, como assim a areia não parou um tapa?_

_- Olha quem fala! Eu só estava sendo legal com você, devolvendo o que você me deu a anos atrás, mas olha só conversar com você é impossível... Provou que é um assassino de aluguel, um matador à sangue frio!"_

**Gravemente irreversíveis!**

"_... Ainda não sei o por que de querer ser notada por você! Ainda não sei como eu consegui me apaixonar!_

**Mas o destino muda como as areias das dunas dançam pela força do vento...**

"_*Por que? Por que? RAIOS, KAMI-SAMA! Por que fazer isso com a loira aqui! Pra que eu tenho que ir pra representar a Tsunade-sama na nomeação do novo Kazekage? Ela pode muito bem ir... aquela bêbeda de sake!*_

_**[...]**_

_*NANI? COMO ASSIM?EU TENHO QUE FICAR AQUI EM SUNA, PARA AJUDAR O HOSPITAL DAQUI! ISSO TEM DEDO DA TSUNADE-SAMA! AQUELA BEBADA VAI SE VER COMIGO!Calma, Ino, respira... Não mate a Hokage-sama, mesmo que ela mereça... KAMI-SAMA SOCORRO!* _

_**[...]**_

_- Kankuro! Que saudades! A Innime-chan ta te procurando, recebeu a carta dela?- disse pulando em cima do Sabuko dando lhe um abraço_

_- Calma, Ino, menos eu não fugi eu acabei de sair de la...- disse num sorriso sarcástico_

_- ACABOU DE SAIR! SEI SEU FOLGADO! JÁ FAZ DOIS MESES!_

_-Que vadiação, esta acontecendo na minha casa!_

_- Oh Kami-sama, diz que não é ruivo psicopata... Diz que não!- pedia a loira com as mãos para o céu, fazendo Kankuro ficar com uma cara desanimadora._

_**[...]**_

_- O que você quer Kazekage-sama? Não se limeitou as ofenças de tempos atrás e quer me dar mais uma dose...- questionou a loira voraz, encontro encarava o olhar de fúria do homem a sua frente que segurava seus pulsos e a prendia na parede. Um pouco a mais de força poderia quebrar os finos pulsos da loira._

_**[...]**_

_- Yamanaka..._

_- O que foi, Kazekage-sama?- perguntou sem olha-lo, sua voz não passou de um sussuro, porem o ruivo podia perceber um tom de choro._

_- Não vá..._

_- Por que não? Dei-me um motivo pra ficar.- ela falou rápida e fria, logo um silencio mortífero instalou no local.- Deveria saber... não tem... Adeus, Kazekage-sama._

_-Ino...- um arrepio percorreu por todo o corpo da ninja quando o ruivo disse seu primeiro nome e a segurou no braço.- Preciso de você..."_

**E como as dunas do deserto, não se sabe o que pode ser formado pelos**

**VENTOS DO DESERTO**

* * *

_**Yo minna! Eu to atrasada nas outras fics eu sei mas vou postar ainda essa semana... Então CALMA!**_

_**Mas o que vcs acham dessa nova fic... Dei uma da louca e pensei nisso no meio da prova de quimica... Quase que eu me ferro nela... **_

_**Deixem reviews... Nao mata ninguem se fizer isso e eu garanto ganha ate um presente n.n** (euacho...)_


End file.
